


Misunderstandings

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Free! Fics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has to tell Rin about him and Haru after he finds them kissing in the kitchen after they come home from University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I don't know what to say. Um. Inspired by a few different prompts, and a song lyric.
> 
> These were the prompts.
> 
> one sliding their hand into the other’s hair slowly
> 
> their entire body freezing for a second when their love kisses/hugs/touches them
> 
> a hoarse whisper “kiss me” then licks their lips and says “please"
> 
> ‘I won’t let anything hurt you’
> 
> "I forgot what it looks like when you smile"

On a Saturday morning Sousuke woke later than usual. Laying on his back he turned his gaze from the ceiling to the man lying beside him. Haruka had only just come home from University in Tokyo with Makoto the day before and they hadn't even unpacked his things yet. Sighing he watched his boyfriend for a few more minutes before gently untangling himself from around his boyfriend and slipping out of bed.

"Souske? Whre you going?"

"Go back to sleep Haru. I'm just going to get breakfast. I'll be right back."

"M'kay. Hurry back."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Haru mumbled as he curled back up into the blankets laying more on Sousuke's side of the bed than his own, and the other male chuckled softly to himself before leaving the room.

 

Going down into the kitchen Sousuke proceeded to make breakfast for them both while humming softly to himself. As he finished up and was drinking a cup of coffee while he waited for Haru to come down the stairs, the doorbell rang surprising him. Glancing up at the clock on the wall he cursed to himself seeing as it was going on eleven fourty-five already and he hadn't even had breakfast or a shower yet.

 

The doorbell rang again and Sousuke sighed before he went to answer it and let whoever it was, (probably Makoto and Rin), into the house. Opening the door he was unsurprising to see that he had indeed been correct since it was Makoto and Rin standing outside the door. Stepping aside so they could walk into the house, he cursed internally. He'd had plans today and now they had to be postponed seeing as the other two had no clue that he and Haruka were dating. They only knew that he watched the house for Haru when he was away at school.

"Good morning Yamazaki-kun."

"Tachibana. Rin. What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to see Haru-chan. Is he awake?"

"For the most part. I'll go get him."

"No, it's okay. I'll go. I don't want to interrupt what you were doing."

"Bit late for that." Sousuke muttered lowly, but let Makoto go wake his friend while he went back to the kitchen with Rin following him. It was mostly silent while he got extra plates and cutlery for the two unexpected guests. Good thing he made extra food. The silence was comfortable and familiar with Rin, and after a while he went into the living room leaving Sousuke alone in the kitchen while he finished getting breakfast ready.

 

A few moments after he finished and was getting ready to bring everything into the living room where they could all eat comfortably Haru came into the kitchen automatically coming over to his boyfriend and slipping his arms around his waist nuzzling his face between the other's shoulder blades. Sousuke tensed up for a second before he melted into Haru's embrace and turned around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend as well. After standing silently in each others arms for a few moments Haru pulled back and tilted his head up to stare at his boyfriend's face, who had a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I forgot what it looks like when you smile."

"I forgot what it was to smile. I only smile when you're here." Sousuke replied, the smile finally coming out completely when Haruka buried his face into his chest and hummed contentedly. A few minutes later he pulled back again.

"Kiss me," He whispered, licking his lips a few times. "Please."

"We shouldn't. Rin and Tachibana are just in the living room Haru."

"Please Sou? Please kiss me." Haru begged glancing up through his eyelashes with a pink blush spreading on his cheeks.

 

Haru could tell that Sousuke's resolve was crumbling around them and reached up sliding his arms around his neck and slowly pushing his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly at the strands between his fingers as he pressed closer to the other male. pushing just the tiniest bit closer he let out a quiet, needy whine and watched as the last of his boyfriend's resolve crashed to the floor as he was lifted up onto the counter and kissed slowly, gently, passionately. He tugged on Sousuke's hair again, moaning quietly and then gasping when Sousuke bit his lip hard just as Rin came through the kitchen door.

 

"Hey what's taking so - Sousuke! Get off of him!" Rin pulled the taller male off Haru and pushed him away to check on his other friend. "Haru? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Rin. Sou wouldn't hurt me. I'm okay."

"Sou? I thought you hated that nickname Sousuke?"

"I don't really mind when he says it. Can you leave now?"

"I don't understand. Are you two - you're dating aren't you?"

"Yes. Now will you leave? I rather enjoyed kissing my boyfriend." Sousuke calmly told the other, causing Haruka to blush even more.

"Yes. Sorry. We'll just wait out there." Rin scurried out of the room taking the food with him of course, and probably gossiping with Makoto.

 

Sousuke stepped back up to the counter his boyfriend was sitting on and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"You know I'd never let anything hurt you right? Not even me."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too Haruka."


End file.
